Jacobs' Family Feud
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: everybody loves jack. especially the jacobs' family siblings. what happens when sarah, david, and les start fighting over who he likes? slash, javid.


**Jacobs' Family Feud**

**A/N: this is based off the fact that I'm pretty sure David, Sarah, and Les are all in love with Jack. I mean, the kid follows him around non-stop, Sarah uses her evil doily powers to seduce him, and everyone should know David and Jack belong together... but this is what i came up with. Warning: slash! Newsies does not belong to me. Well, a DVD does, but that's all. Sadly. I would not mind owning Racetrack...**

The boy was sitting in the room shared with his siblings, folding his father's clothes. His sister sat across the room, brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror, and then towards her brother.

"Davey, do you think Jack likes my hair up or down better?" she asked earnestly. David tried his hardest not to snort.

"Neither. Jack doesn't like you." he replied, not even looking up. Sarah's eyes narrows.

"He kissed me." she stated as if that finished the matter. David bit his tongue, and spoke quite calmly instead of screaming like he felt would be more satisfying.

"Once. And he hasn't mentioned it since." the girl put down her brush.

"We're taking it slow." she said softly, facing away from the smirking boy.

"Or not at all..." David muttered, just loud enough to be heard. That set Sarah off.

"You don't know anything about our relationship, David Jacobs! You're just his friend. Why would he tell you?" she asked, her voice raising several levels. The door opened, and the youngest sibling walked in.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Les asked his older siblings.

"Nothing." the seventeen year old boy said as Sarah said,

"Jack." David sighed, and watched as Les' face lit up.

"What about Cowboy? Isn't he awesome? I wonder when he's gonna come over for dinner again. It's not fair you gotta see him everyday, and I have to go to school." he complained. Sarah just continued glaring at her brother.

"David is being rude about Jack and I's relationship." she told her little brother.

"You don't have a relationship!" David finally yelled, losing his cool altogether. Les sat quietly as they continued fighting.

"I think he likes me." he said with a smile. David and Sarah both whirled on him.

"You're **nine!**" they yelled in unison.

"Near ten. and so?" he asked. David just sighed.

"I hate to break it to you, but Jack doesn't like either of you!" he stated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's right." a familiar voice cut in with a chuckle. David felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a chin on his shoulder. Les and Sarah stared as he leaned back into Jack, only blushing a little bit.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked calmly. He pictured sneaking in through fire escapes, or something equally as interesting. Ne felt a pair of lips against his throat.

"Your mom let me in. She said to follow the yelling." Jack stated with a smile. David sighed, and Sarah and Les continued watching them with wide eyes. Jack finally acknowledged them. He sighed, and looked up from his comfortable position on David's shoulder.

"Les, you're too young for me. Sorry, kid. You're still an awesome kid though. And Sarah, it was wrong of me too kiss you. I got caught up in the moment." Les visibly slumped, and Sarah left the room. David thought she might be crying, and for a moment he felt bad. He really did love his sister, but Jack was his. He turned around, and looked at his boyfriend.

"Besides, he's taken." he said softly, not to anyone in particular. The taller boy smirked, and bent down and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" he teased, his face mere centimeters from David's.

"Yeah." David said with a smile.

"Exactly." Jack agreed, and their lips met. Les watched in slight shock, and even a little awe. Then David pulled away.

"Come on. Race and Spot are gonna beat us there at this rate. Maybe Blink and Mush too. Blink and Mush have **never** beaten us there." David said with a grin. Jack grasped his hand, and smiled down at his apprentice.

"Bye Les." he stated with a smile, as David pulled him out of his apartment. Les watched them go.

"Woah."

**A/N: i don't know if i liked the way it turned out. but ah well. my first newsies fanfiction. review please. xD**


End file.
